Percy Jackson The Movie, My Way
by Coco Gold
Summary: It's the Percy Jackson movie my version. It will be the Movie with a little twist to it. Percabeth! Please read, you won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**new story =) **

**this is my version of the percy jackson movie **

**disclaimer: not the movie or book **

**Percy's POV**

**At The School Pool...**

I was in my school pool again I cant explain it but it just feels right when I'm in the water. I can think when I'm in water. Just then I went up because I had to get air.

Once I broke the service I herd Grover (my best-friend) saying," And he's alive! Haha!" Grover clapped "Percy Jackson is a beast! You're a beast, man!" Grover announced.

"How long was that?" I asked. "Seven minutes," He said, looking at the clock.

"Seven minutes?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Man, that's ridiculous. How do you do it?" Grover asked.

"I dunno. I just like being in water." Percy dried himself up. "It's the one place I can think."

"Mm-hmm," Grover said.

**In The Hallway...**

"Ah, I wish I could spend all day underwater instead of this place," I groaned

"Mm-hmm; it's like high school without the 'Musical,'" Grover agreed.

"Every day is the same thing," Grover said, watching two people fight behind us.

**English Class... **

I wasnt paying much attention as the woman wrote something I couldn't read because of my dyslexia on the chalkboard. The woman took a surveying look around the room.

"Good morning. I'm Ms. Dodds, your substitute English teacher. Can someone please explain what Shakespeare was trying to convey in this line from Othello? Percy Jackson?" Ms. Dodds called.

I stared at the board in confusion because all the words were floating around.

"Well?" Ms. Dodds said expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," I gave up. I could not read it to save my life.

"Anybody else?" Ms. Dodds questioned. Then a girl with brown hair and gray eyes raised her hand she was waring a blue hoodie and some jean shorts all-in-all she was preety cute.

"Annabeth?" asked glaring at her like she did something wrong. She must be a new student what could she of done wrong?

**Percy's Apartment... **

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" I called as he stepped into the building.

"I'm up here, honey!" My mom called.

"Hi Honey," Mom said, "so how was school today?"

"The usual," I replied, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I think this, uh, dyslexia thing is getting worse," I said, picking up a book, looking at it, then putting it down, I still could not read what it said.

"Oh, why do you think that?" Mom questioned.

"I dunno, maybe it's the ADHD," Percy suggested. "Mom, I thought this school was supposed to make things better."

"Percy I know how hard this is for you. Someday, it'll all make sense," My Mom said.

"Really? When? Hmm? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?" I Asked. I felt kinda bad for being so rude to my Mom but I was just so mad and annoyed and speking of annoying...

"Woman!" Gabe called.

"Hi, Gabe," My Mom greeted. She should get so much better than that pig.

"Where's my beer?"

"It's in the fridge."

"So what? It's supposed to magically fly out of the icebox and into my hand?" I gave an "I-don't-know-maybe" gesture.

As Sally walked past him, Gabe laughed a bit and smacked her bottom. I felt mad he could not do that to my Mom so I said, "Oh, come on. Do you have to do that right here? It's disgusting. We're in a kitchen."

Mom put Gabe's beer on the table. "Yeah, real charmer ya got there," Percy said as she walked by.

"Show some respect, okay? That's my mom right there," I continued pointing at Mom who made an 'oh no not again' face. Gabe stared at me. Then he stood up (wow must of taken alot of effort from him). He walked up to me and thudded my head against the wall, "This is _my_ house. You show some respect."

Then he walked away. "Why do you stay with that man? He smells like a sewer. He sleeps till noon everyday and he can't even hold a job. Why do you stay with him?"

"Look, Percy, he's helped us in ways you just don't understand," Mom replied.

"You're right; I don't understand," I said. "I just don't get it." I went out to the fire escape needing time to think. I remember coming out here with my mom when I was little and listing to everything in the city, before Gabe, Before I hated school, Before everything went bad.

**Museum Fieldtrip**...

I climbed up the stairs with Grover. Then I herd a voice in my head ' Be ready Percy Everything is about to change everythig' I turned around to see a man standing on the sidewalk just watching me then a bus came and he was just...gone.

"There are twelve Olympian gods. The Big Three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They attained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos, by chopping him into little pieces. The three gods have been rivaled ever since, always arguing, always threatening war," Mr. Bruner said he was the one teacher I did'nt hate. "On several occasions, they would come down to Earth, and – how shall I say this?" He continued.

"Hook up?" Grover suggested, earning a laugh from the class.

"They would hook up with mortals. The children of these beings were half-god, half-human. Can anyone tell me what they were called? Percy?" Mr. Burner said. Grover nudged me and he looked back at the teacher. "Oh, I'm sorry, what, Mr. Brunner?" I asked taking out my ear phones.

"What is the proper name for the offspring of a human and a god?"

"Demigod," I answered.

"Exactly. And many grew to be great heroes like Hercules and Achilles. Can you name another? I'll give you a hint. You have something in common." directed his attention to the portrait behind him.

I looked up to see the letters rearranged themselves into readable words: Perseus defeats Cetus. "Percy," I muttered under my breath still in shock that I could read it. "Perseus?" I spoke a little louder.

Grover looked at me as if I just did what he was wating for me to do.

"Correct,"Our teacher said. He steered his chair to another stone tablet. "Now, over here, we have a depiction of Hercules defeating the Nemean Lion. Hercules killed the beast with his bare hands and took the skin as a trophy. This was the first of Hercules's labors…"

Then Mrs. Dodds came behind me and said, "Percy Jackson we need to talk."

"Ok." I said and followed her into the room.

She walked in there first then me, I looked back and said ,"So am I in trouble or something?" But when I looked at where she should be she was'nt there. "Hello ?" I asked.

"Where is it?" She said in a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Wo wait how did you get up there?" Then she changed into some sortave monster tipe thing and swooped down and picked me up.

"Where is the lightning bolt?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said. But just then Mr. Burner,Grover, and the new girl from english class, oh what was her name...Annabeth ,yes, Annabeth. They all came barging through the door.

"Percy!" Grover shouted.

"Whoa!" I said because when you're teacher just turned into a monster and you are about 40 feet up in the air about to fall you get a little freaked out. Then shot up higher in the air.

"Release him!" Mr. Burner commanded.

"You!" or whatever she was growled.

"Release him or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" He commanded again. She considered the situation and swiftly dropped towards the ground, only to release me and fly away out the window.

"Whoa, okay. I should be on medication," I huffed walking back and forth, muttering curses under my breath.

Annabeth jogged up to me and asked, "Percy are you ok. Did she hurt you?" I backed up because A( I did'nt know her that well and B( She might turn into a monster too. Then I started ranting again,

"Whoa, 'kay, wait. Did that thing just really happen? Did she just turn into that thing?" I shouted.

"A Fury," explained. "Concealed in our school; I should've known."

"Wait, a Fury? What's a Fury? And why did you say you could tear her to pieces?" I was hyperventilating by now.

"What did she want from you?" Grover calmly asked.

"She said something… Something about me stealing a lightning bolt…," I recalled,thinking it was ridicules and that this was all a dream I would wake up from.

Mr. Burner, Grover, and Annabeth looked at each other. "They've found him. He's in danger," Annabeth bluntly stated.

"Who found me?"

"He's no longer safe."

"Okay, where should we move him?"Grover asked.

"We have no choice. The Camp."

"Huh? What camp? Look, I'm standing right here!" I was desperate. "Percy liston you need to come with us ok?" Annabeth asked.

"What why?" I asked.

"Please." She said and put a hand on my arm.

I just nodded. I herd and Grover talking so I walked over to them with Annabeth behind me.

"They think he's the Thief. There's no where safe on heaven and earth for him now. Percy, take this to defend yourself. It's a powerful weapon. Guard it well. Only use it in times of severe distress." He handed me a...pen?

"This is pen. This is a PEN!" I said, shaking it up and down so he could see it. "Take him to his mother, and DON'T let him out of your sight. Annabeth, you go with them I'll meet you at the camp," said then left the room. "Come on Percy COME ON!" Grover yelled as we went to Percy's apartment.

**At Percy's Apartment... **

"Mom...Mom we need to go now" I said as we walked in.

"Hey ,hey ,hey cant you see that she's servicing me and my friends?" Gabe said. Stupid Gabe I have had enough.

"Hey don't talk about my Mom like that you fat ugly pig." I said angerlly.

Gabe got up and pushed me against the wall and started hitting me. So Grover came behind him and hit him with his cruches and he fell down unconscious. "Hey nice one man." I said to Grover.

"Thanks now Sally lets go." Grover said.

**On The Highway... **

Somehow Grover ended up in the back, My Mom driving, I was in shot-gun and Annabeth was in the bake with Grover. WAIT ANNABETH?

"Annabeth not to be rude but why are you here?" I asked the girl I never met.

"I'm going to camp just like you." She said.

"What camp and why are you going?" I asked. Wow she really is preety. SHUT UP HEAD stupid ADHD.

"I'm special just like you." She said.

"Special what am I crazy or something?" I asked.

"Sally I think this is you're department." She said. My Mom looked at me and said. "Percy this is about you're father." I turned my head to look out the window.

**Later... **

My Mom had stopped talking a while ago so we stopped off somewhere and so I could switch seats with Grover. After a while of hearing Grover and my Mom talk I thaught I should get to know Annabeth.

"How do you know Grover and my Mom?" I asked.

"Well Chiron sent me to keep an eye on you." She said.

"Wait who's Chiron?" I asked.

"Well he's-"

"Sally watch out!" Grover screamed as a cow flew in front of our car and we slid off the road upsise-down into a ditch.

"OW-Annabeth,Mom,Grover you ok?" I asked.

I got a 'yes' from Mom and a 'ya' from Grover.

"Annabeth, Annabeth?" I asked worried. I herd a grown coming from out side the car.

I hurried over to that side of the car."Annabeth?" I asked again. I herd my named being called in a small voice.

"Grover, Annabeth is out there we have to get out there." I said. "Wait why you taken you're pants off? Wo Wo you're half donkey?" I asked ok this hast to be a dream I am so dreaming. "No, I'm half goat now come on." Then he kicked the window and it broke. "Watch out guys there's glass, there's glass." He repeated. Once I got out I saw Annabeth's limp body laying a few feet away. I ran to her.

"Annabeth are you ok?" I asked helping her up.

"Ya Ya I'm fine Percy come on." She said trying to get up but fell.

"Here I took her arm and wrapped it around my shoulder.

"Hurry up guys that things getting closer." Grover yelled. So we being Mom,Grover,Me, and me pretty much caring Annabeth. Once we were over the fence. I saw a gate and ran to it. I got through but my Mom could not.

"Mom come on what are you doing?" I asked.

"You have to go I cant get through." She said.

"Mom I'm not leaving you." I siad.

"You have to you're ment to." She said those were the last words she siad before she was taken by the minotaur and was gone in a flash of gloden dust. I started to set Annabeth down but she said. "No Percy you're safe here don't go outside of this gate the minotaur cant hurt you here." She said drifting into unconsciousness. Then she did go unconscious in my arms. This thing killed my Mother, and hurt Annabeth I've known her for a day but it feels like I have known her my whole life. So I ran out of the gate.

"Percy the Pen click it." I herd Grover telling me what to do. So I clicked the pen and it changed into a...sword? Well here goes nothen so I ran to the minotaur but the sword was not working but I saw him ram into a tree and he left his horn jammed into it. So I grabbed it and jabbed it through it's ribs. It left in golden dust. I ran to Annabeth and picked her up bridal-stile and followed Grover to the what he called...the infirmary and set her down on one of the beds.

**Later That Night... **

**"**Perc you need sleep she'll be there when you wake up." Grover said. I had been by Annabeth's side for about 2 and a half houres just watching her.

"Grover I'm fine ok I'm fine." But then all of a suden pain shot up my arm. Grover trotted up with a worried look on his face he looked at my arm and muttered 'poisen' then I herd him yelling at someone to get something called nectar. Then I blacked-out.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: let me check...nope...(again) **

**NEXT CHAPTER! **

**CONTINUED... **

I woke up with a headache that hurt like crazy.

"Percy sure glad you're alive" Grover said.

I looked at him and buried my head back in my pillow,"So it wasn't a dream?" I asked kinda wanting to cry at the memory of my Mom dieing in front of my own eyes. But I got up, and then a memory hit me, "Hey Grover where's Annabeth?"

He smirked then said. "She's in the other room. She just woke up a little bit ago. Perc you should lay down for a while more you were poisened." He said.

"Liston I'm fine Grover ok?" I said standing up just to prove it, but I fell down on my bed again. "Fine."

I said a glair on my face.

**Later... **

I woke up again to see that no one was in my room, so I got up and went into the other room to see a certain brown-haird gray-eyed girl sleeping (She must of gone back to sleep after I did). I walked up to her bed and herd a voice behind me. "Don't wake her up Percy. She needs sleep just like you." He said.

"Grover, I'm fine." I said turning around to see no other than Grover himself well the half-Goat half-Grover but Grover no less.

"If you're so fine then come with me there's someone I won't you to meet. Now come on before-" But just then he was hit by a pillow.

"Grover why are you in my room?" Asked Annabeth getting up.

"I was just here to get Percy and now were leaving." He said then grabbed my arm.

"Wait where are you going?" She asked.

"Duaghter of Athena always has to know everthing." Grover mumbled.

"WAIT WHAT?" I asked in shock. "Daughter of Athena like the Greek myths?" I asked.

Annabeth hit Groveer with another pillow. "Grover you didn't tell him?" Angery Annabeth Asked. **(try to say that ten times fast, its hard) **

"Uh I guss I kinda forgot." He said

"FORGOT? FORGOT! HOW CAN YOU FORGET THE SINGLE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN EVERY DEMIGODS LIFE?" She screamed.

"Annabeth it's ok he can tell me now." I said turning to Grover.

"Come on Perc lets talk. Annabeth Choirn wants you in the Big House." Grover said while walking me out of the room.

**After Grover told him he was a demigod, there just walking right around right now...**

"So Grover you've known Annabeth for a long time?" I asked.

"Ya dude, were dating." He said a chuckle in his voice.

I felt my face flush. "WHAT?" I yelled getting stares from the other campers.

"Yep." He said like it was no big deal.

"B...but...bu.." I could not find words. I mean (Not to be mean to any Satyrs reading this or anything) Grover is half-goat and he got a girl like Annabeth as a girlfriend, and all I got from girls was when they would be laughing at me when a kid at my school would make me drop my books. I mean sure I had girlfriends before but none of them lasted that long,and Grover got Annabeth?

"Man, I was kidding. You looked like you were about to hit me or somthing you must really like her." He said.

"I do not! I dont even know her that well." I lied right through my teeth.

"Ya right." Grover said. "So this is where you will do most of you're battle training." He said as we entered a grass-y area.

"So like sword play and stu-" I stopped because just then I saw Annabeth she was fighting 4 big kids (must be Ares's kids) She was winning. I looked at Grover and he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Just the look on you're face dude." He said cracking up.

"Hey!" I yelled. (for the 2nd time in the last 10 min.)

But Grover just acted like he did'nt hear me and waved at Annabeth she must had finished sword-fighting while I was talking to Grover.

"Hey guys what's up?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothen'" Grover said. "Hey Annabeth want to come with to show Percy 'you know who' for the first time?"

"Sure." Annabeth said.

"Come here Perc there's someone I want you to meet." He said.

We walked for a while but being me the ADHD kid that I am I asked, "So if you guys _arn't_together then how do you know eatch other?"

"Well Grover found us when I was travling with Luke an-wait arn't together! Grover what did you tell him?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't worrie Annabeth, I was just messing with his head a know the truth." Grover said.

"Grover,Grover Grover. What are we going to do with you?" Annabeth asked with a chuckle.

"Look were here." Grover said. I looked out to see the ocean it was beautiful, I also saw what looked like girl made out of water, and as a hourse?

"Is that.." I asked.

"Come on!" Annabeth said as she ran down the hill. Me and Grover after her. She ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hello child." He said to Annabeth with a warm smile on his face.

"Choirn I missed you." She said. Ok I was getting confused.

"Wait who's Choirn. This..." I said pointing to Mr. Burner. "...is ."

"I'm sorry child I had to hide my true form from you but it was for the best." Mr. Bur-I mean Choirn said.

"Percy look." Grover said he was looking at a big what looked like a beach house.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"You're father built this for you." Choirn said.

**After Percy saw his cabin. At the Capture The Flag Game... **

"Percy please step forward." Choirn said to me. He had told me in privete about who I am, what I'm doing here, who my father is, I have to talk to Zues about somthing, people think that I stole the most powerful weapon ever made, you know stuff that makes you feel all warm and fluffly inside...NOT.

"This..." He pointed to me. "...is Percy Jackson and he's going to need a team."

"We'll take him." Someone said. Then he made his way out of the croud and I saw a about 19 year old with blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm Luke, son of Hermes and Cabin Leader, but maby not in that order." He said with a smile on his face. "Where's you're helmet?" He asked.

"No one gave me one." I said.

"Choirn do you still have you're wheelchair, you a dead man dude." He said. I just staired at him. "I'm messing with you smile a little it's good for you kid." He said. "If anyone has a helmit please pass it up." He said. I looked over at Annabeth and saw that she had this smile on her face and she was blushing and looking at Luke. I felt a little green monster crawling inside of me at that moment.

"Ok so where do we go now?" I asked Luke. We were both trying to find the flag and we were fighting against Annabeth's team.

But Just then about five guys stepped in front of us. "Percy run get to the flag I'll handle them." Luke said so I did what I was told I ran,and ran,and ran, and ran, Untell I got to a stream and bent down to get a drink but when I did I saw the flag.

I ran up to it and grabbed it. "I won, I won." I whispered.

"Percy do you really think you've won?" A sweet voice asked.

"Where are you, Who are you?" I asked confused.

"A son of the big three should know..." Just then Annabeth came flying out of the tree. "...that it's never that easy."

"Annabeth?" I asked. Then she did somthing I did'nt expect she cut my cheek.

"OW! A simple 'yes' would of been fine." I said.

She went for me again but I blocked her, we went like this for about 3 minuends but then I fell into the river and I sundley felt strong and powerful. I got out and started fighting harder until I somehow had her sword behind her neck and mine down next to me our faces inches apart. I backed away and handed Annabeth her sword back. I walked up to the flag and lifted it up we had won.

**Capture the Flag Banquet...**

I put a few chicken legs from the table and onto my plate when I herd whet sounded like a girl clear her throat, "Um, hey, Percy? We're having a part at our place and we would love it if you came." A girls asked twirling hair. "Oh, I would love to come. That would be great." I smiled at them but I felt kinda like they I dont know wernt human? No thats crazy.

"Beat it nymphs." Annabeth said walking up to us.

"So, feeling like a hero?" She asked getting a drink.

"More like a mutant. I'm not going to grow a fish tail or gills, am I?" I asked

"Not likely. Although a huge ego is out of the question." She said as we started walking.

"You know you could've killed me out there? I could've died. If I was normal."

"But you aren't." She said.

"You arent ether." I said.

"Yes but you'r the big three, we havent had one sense...never mind." She said.

"Sence who?" I asked.

"No one ,no one, dont worry.

"Right." Que awkward silence.

"So um...Athena your Mom." I said.

"Ya, and Poisden is you dad. And moms most hated person." She mumbled the last part.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Ya, liston I'll tell you later...drink." She said the put my cup to my lips. But then I hurt the fire go off in what sounded like a explosion. Me and Annabeth both dropped our drinks and I put my arm around her and pushed her behind me. Standing in front of me was a gint fire monster.

"Percy Jackson give me the lighting bolt, be a good boy hand it over." Hades. How I kow that I have no idea.

"Come on give me the bolt and I'll give you you'r mother." He said.

I ran up to him but Annabeth followed. "My mothers gone." I said in anger.

"No she's here with me I sent the monster to take her to me." He said waving his arm and there standing in front of me was my mother.

"Mom?" I asked in dismay.

"Percy." She answered.

Then he sweped his arm and mt mom went away. "What have you done with my mother?" I asked.

"Percy stop!" It was Annabeth.

""Yes liston to this smart girl here." He picked Annabeth up.

"Stop drop her!" I yelled. "Fine." He said and just dropped her. I ran and caught her in my arms. Hades laughed and disapered.

I helped Annabeth to her feet. "Choirn, I have to go get her." I insisted. By now Grover was next to him to.

"No, listen to our plan. Travel to Olympus. Bargain with Zeus. We will do anything in our power to bring back your mother." He said. I nodded but inside me I knew I was sneeking out tonight.

**Percy sneeking out...**

I slung a bag over my shoulder and trudged out of my cabin.

"Going somewhere?" Grover asked. Well there goes my plan.

"Yeah, out for a walk," I replied, thinking fast.

"A walk? Can I come?" Annaneth questioned, stepping out of her hiding place. Man is this spy on Percy Day?

"Come on you too?" She just shrugged.

"No, no, you cannot come with me on a walk. I'm going alone." I said.

"Come on Perc we all know that you're going to the underworld let us come with. You've won one battle I've won many." She said.

"No. I'm going alone."

"I'm comin' with you," Grover said.

"No."

"Heh, you're bein' followed."

Grover and Annabeth were still following me. "I'm coming with you." Grover said.

"Come on Per-" Annabeth started.

"No! Annabeth, yesterday you were nice, then all of a sudden you'r trying to kill me in battle! What is up with both of you?" I yelled.

"Percy that was training, thats all I've ever done is train, and train, and train, and train. I've only been to the outside world a couple times and I've never been on a real quest. Percy please." Annabeth said.

"So you guys really want to come?" I asked.

"YES!" They both said.

"Fine." I said but then was attacked from Annabeth in a bear-hug.

Grover cleared his throat. "Alright, to Hades it is."

"So, who knows how to get to the Underworld?" Grover asked.

"Did not think of that one," I said and I hurd Annabeth groan.

"Wait." She stopped. " I think I know someone who might."

And the quest begins...

**Wow LONG chapter! PLEZ REVIEW JUST SO I KNOW THAT PEPS R STILL READING AND IF NO ONE IS THEN I'LL JUST STOP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**I think I'll make the rest of the story in ANNABETH POV ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**`~`~`~`Luke's Cabin`~`~`~`**

After I told them my plan we headed to Luke's Cabin...tent...thing.

We all stepped inside the tent. There was a big plasma screen TV, which he was playing a game on.

"Luke," I called to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he asked, his mind still in the game."Oh, Hey, guys. Percy. Figured you'd stopped by. Everybody does. Get away from all that Renaissance stuff, you know? But, um, welcome to the modern world." Luke said stepping away from the television and spreading his arms once he had lost his game.

"Cool, new stuff," Grover murmured looking around.

"What are _you _guys up to?" Luke questioned suspiciously. Like he knew what was happening.

"We're goin' to get my mom back," Percy explained with a grim, sad, look on his cute face. Wait did I just say _Cute_? Wow I need some sleep.

"Oh," Luke said. I could tell he was thinking of something.

"You're dad is the messenger of the gods, one of the only ones who has gotten in and out of the Underworld," I intervened. "Do you have any idea how?"

"Mm. My dad's a jerk. I've never met him."

"You too?" Percy said.

"Yeah, I guess we all got 'Daddy' issues, huh? That's because all gods are the same. Selfish. They only care about themselves."

Luke looked like he was about kill whoever stood in his way. He always lookes like when he's talking about his Dad. After a while his face went back to normal and he continued. "But I once broke into my dad's house, got some cool stuff."

He walked over to a shelf and got a shoebox off of it. It was covered in dust and Luke blew on it to clear it away. "It's for you," Luke explained and plopped the box in Percy's hand.

Percy just looked at it for a second like he was waiting for it to explode but he took the lid off, carefully. A single red convert came flying out of the box and started flying away from us.

"They're my dad's. He has tons of these little guys." He grabbed the shoe before it could make it out of the tent. "Won't even miss 'em. Look underneath the other one."

Luke put the Shoe back in the box and Percy pulled out a piece of paper and handed the box to Grover.

"You see, people have gone to the Underworld without actually having to be dead. Hercules did it, Orpheus did it, my_ Dad_does it all the time. Getting in is the easy part. Getting out, now that's tricky. This is a map to Persephone's Pearls." Luke said handing me a map, I took it slowly , the way he said _Dad_ it was like he really did hate him like it was the worst word you could ever say.

"Persephone? Hades's wife?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, he forced her to be his wife. Keeps her prisoner." I said looking at Luke then at Percy.

"Needless to say she hates it there. It's hot, he's a weirdo. So, she has, um, 'secret visitors.' " Luke grinned.

"Hmm," Grover muttered.

"Hmm," Luke mimicked. " She keeps Pearls for them all over the world. Now, these pearls, they provide a quick escape from the Underworld. You could use them to get out of their."

"So, how do the Pearls work?" Grover asked.

"Easy. You take a Pearl, step on it, crush it, and visualize where you want to be taken. Right now, there are three Pearls in the United States. This map will guide you there. Right here is your first location," He tapped a spot on the map and it started glowing.

"Aunty Em's Garden Emporium," Grover read. I guess because it was from the gods their children should be able to read from it.

"Once you find the Pearl, the map'll show you the next one, the next one, and then you're off to Hades. Which, uh, reminds me. You guys might need some extra protection." Luke got something from his desk and handed it to Percy. "My favorite Shield."

"You might wanna take a step back," Luke warned.

Percy looked at it then put it on his arm. Once he did it circled up and made a picture of a guy holding a sword. "Hey, thanks, Luke," Percy said, giving Luke a pat on the shooulder.

"Ah, don't mention it. But you're gonna have to promise me one thing." Luke said looking at me. "You see my dad on the highway to hell-," Luke began. "Yeah?" Percy cut in. "-kick his butt for me."

Percy nodded uncertainly and we walked out of the room.

**~`~`~`Aunty Em's Garden Emporium`~ `~`~`**

When we walked in it was all dusty and dirty. I did'nt see a big rock on the ground so I slipped on it and fell back but when I was about to hit the ground Percy grabbed me and pulled me up. We were face to face and our lips were like 2 inches apart.

"Um, Thanks Percy." I said.

"No problem." He said with a smirk.

"This place definitely needs and extreme makeover," Grover said. Trying to get some of the tension out of air.

"Helloo?" Percy called, letting go of me.

"Hello?" Grover repeated.

"Anybody home in Annieville? Heh, check this out. They got free sodas." Grover limped over to the small container. I followed him so I could step a little farther away from Percy. When Grover opened the lid, and found there were not any sodas, but rather a whole pack of rats living inside the box. Grover yelled and Percy looked at us weirdly. "Rats!" I explained. Percy shrugged. "Okay, that's nasty. The Health Department needs to give this place an F." Grover wiped his hand on his shirt.

When I looked down the hall I saw a bunch of what looked like people with cement over them, but that's not it. It can't be. "Hey, guys, check this out." Percy messed around with the wind chime before catching up with us.

I pulled up my sleeve and dunked my hand in the water of the fountain (Strangely it was warm) and I pulled out a bunch of coins. "Gold drachmas."

"Means we're on the right track," Grover said with a looking at them.

"Here," I said to Percy and put the coins in his hand. He made his fingers move to crease my hand. It felt like a thousand lightning bolts were running up my arm. When I looked up I saw his eyes they were so beautiful, and we were so close if I just moved my lips a little. No Annabeth snap out of it. This just isn't right.

"How are we gonna find a Pearl in this place?" Grover asked. Saving me again.

"Good question. Okay, let's split up. Check everything."

"Good idea." Grover said, looked around.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I'mma go this way," Grover pointed with one of his crutches.

"Me and Annabeth will go right." Percy said. I looked at him with eyes that asked him why. When I looked in his eyes they held...Humor?

When we (Me and Percy) got far enough away I asked Percy,

"Percy, Why on Earth did you make Grover go alone and Me go with you? I could of gone alone you know." I said.

"Ya but I wanted to come and protect you." He said, Looking at me.

"Protect me from wha-"

I was'nt able finish because just then one of the statues started to fall, and would of crushed me if Percy had'nt grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. When it did fall dust was everywhere and Percy's grip on me tightened. When the dust cleared I saw the position me and Percy were in. We were on the ground, our lips were _really _close again, and his arm was around my waist.

"From that." Percy whispered.

"Thanks." I said. Percy's eyes went huge. "What's wrong Percy?" I asked.

Percy did'nt speak he helped me up and pain shot up my leg.

"P-P-P-Percy." I stuttered with pain.

"It's ok Annabeth. Just come with me to the fountain over their." He said.

I nodded my head and tried to walk. I fell a couple times and Percy caught me. But we made it to the fountain. Percy grabbed some water in his hand and put it on my leg. When he did my leg healed.

"Percy how did you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. I'll go get Grover, we need to get out of here." He said. "Stay here." He added.

After a few minuendsI started walked around for a while. I herd a crack break behind me, I thought it was Percy but I felt a hand on my shoulder, the hand was so hard and so I don't know how to describe it but it was the _opposite _of gentle and it hurt my shoulder just from the persons grip I was even more confused when I hurd a women started yelling and screaming.

"Help me! Please! you have to help me! She's after me!" She yelled.

"What? Who?"

"That woman! The artist! My poor husband!" She started dragging me after her. I knew I should of waited for Percy, But I was being Dragged by a 45 year old women! "Help me, please help me!" She yelled again.

"Percy?" I hurd Grover yelled.

"Grover!" Percy yelled.

I herd some shuffling then Percy yelled. "Annabeth! Annabeth we got to get out of here!"

"Oh, no! We'll never leave!" The women was frantic. She kept yanking me until she came to a complete stop.

When I looked up a saw a women with a turban and a pair of sun glasses on, she was standing so still she looked like a statue herself. "Well this is a fabulous surprise. It's so… Heart warming to have such young visitors. We get so lonely here, don't we? That's why I create my statues." The woman started stroking the cheek of an old man.

"They're my only company, Daughter of Athena."

"How do you know me?" I asked.

I knew it had to be a mythical creature the I remembered... Medusa.

"You have such beautiful hair. I once had hair like that." She said and started pulling with my hair. I started shuttering. Where was Percy? "I was courted. Desired by many suitors. But that all changed, because of your mother, the woman who cursed me. And turned me into... this!"

"Don't look!" I commanded to the women before the woman took off her turban.

"They say the eyes are windows to the soul. I hope you find my eyes… Attractive." I shuddered again as the snakes she had for hair hissed. "So rude not looking people in the eyes."

"Come on," Medusa taunted me. "Sneak. A. Peek."

I herd the mortal chach her breath then I felt her being turned to stone.

"You'll make a wonderful addition to my collection. We'll be friends forever. Do you mind?" I heard a sharp sound and Medusa was clanking stone on stone.

"Sooner or later, you will open those eyes." I felt the snakes tugging at my hair. "The temptation to look at me is too hard to resist." I could feel myself getting weaker and more willing to open my eyes.

"Don't look, Annabeth. Don't open your eyes. Please Annabeth don't open you'r eyes, for me."

"Who's that? Another demigod…? Hmm, I can sense you." Medusa said, her hair hissing.

"Percy, No! Percy Run! Please get out!" I yelled. But Medusa was already off after him. I opened my eyes looked around. I couldn't see her, she must have left.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I screamed, closing my eyes.

"Need a hand?" a familiar voice said.

"Oh Grover it's you." I sighed. I turned around to look at him. He held up his crutch and I moved aside as he hit the stone women's hand.

"Come on, let's go," Grover said.

We ran out to the back and Grover grabbed the keys to Medusa's truck. He tossed them to me and I entered the vehicle.

I ran the truck into the into the wall of the building, Grover and me ducked our head down so we wouldn't get hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked, eyes still closed. "OH!" Grover laughed. "Yeah, I'm okay."

I heard a sword slash like I have herd so many times before at Camp. "Heads up," Percy said. Then, he smacked the hood. "Hey guys, it's cool to open up your eyes."

"Annabeth, that was great, great demigod driving," Grover remarked. He held out his hand and I fist bumped it. I turned to Percy and hugged him. "Thanks Percy." I said.

" When you to are done with the whole gross lovey-dovey, stuff what about her." Grover said pointing to the head on the ground.

I smacked him in the back on the head for his comment and said, "We should take it with us."

"Ew, the head? Oh, Gross. No that's sick," Grover said shaking his head.

"If you open the eyes, they still work. Dead or alive. You never know when that might come in handy." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm not touching it." Grover said. With a grossed out look on his face.

"Ugh, come on man, just wrap it up in your jacket 'til we get to another closed building," Percy groaned.

"What? Why do I gotta take my jacket?" Grover groaned too. What is with boys and groaning?

"Because you're the protector."

"Yeah, you're right. So I'm gonna use my hoodie, not my jacket, alright? Okay?" Grover said, taking off his hoodie.

Percy muttered, "Disgusting," and then drove Anaklusmos into the ground and wrapped Medusa's head in Grover's hoodie.

"Toss it up. No, wait, don't – Ugh!" Said Grover as Percy tossed the head up behind his head.

"Hey, hey, guys, wait. The Pearl," Percy said as he reached forward and plucked a beautiful electric blue pearl off of a bracelet. "One down, two to go," Percy said, studying the Pearl.

**`~`~`~`In the Truck`~`~`~`**

"Would've been nice if Luke had warned us about Medusa," Percy grumbled.

"Maybe he just didn't know," I suggested. Standing up for Luke.

"GPS from the gods; where to next?" Grover asked.

Percy pulled out the map. "The Parthenon in... Nashville?"

"Nashville? Oh, great. Home of my least favorite music. YEEHAW!" Grover shouted. I grinned.

We fell asleep again. I leaned my head on Percy's shoulder. I was to teird to feel embarrassed. I was woken to the sound of Percy and Grover yelling. When I opened my eyes I saw a truck about to hit us and I started screaming too. But Grover turned out of the way at the veary last moment. When we were back in the _right_lane and well alive. Percy (Still a little shaken up) started yelling, "Let's stop for the night. Let's stop for the night." I was still breathing hard so Percy took my hand and squeezed it. I know he was trying to help me calm down but when he took my hand my heart rate when up like x10.

I'll admit it, I Annbeth Chase has fallen for Percy Jackson. And I think I might like it.

* * *

**Hey I hope you like it ! ! ! Please review, I update my stories faster if I know that people are actualy reading it =) OH and PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL AND REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, The reason I can up-date so fast is because I'm home sick and I'm going to be POUNDED with home work tomorrow so ya and I hope you like it I got GREAT reviews So thank you ! ! ! ! ! ! I love you all ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**And in this chapter is where it goes from the movie because this _is _my verstion so INJOY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! And Remeber this IS going to be ALOT differant. If you love Percabeth then READ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**This story is deceted to Percabeth Lovers who will LOVE this chapter**

**`~`~`~`The Motel`~`~`~`**

After what happened we found a motel and Grover pulled into a parking space.

We rented a room and Percy set Medusa's head in the sink. Then he went down to the pool. Because it was like 2 A.M. nobody was there. I had nothing to do (Grover went to get some pop cans or something) so I decided to go down to the pool with Percy. I grabbed a towel and went down to the pool.

Once he saw me he came up to the surface.

"Hey," I greeted once his head was out of the water.

"Hey." He said back.

"Nice work today." I told him.

"You too. If you hadn't run the truck through the wall I would have been in there forever." He said. With a chuckle

I had to smile at that. "Same here. When she was tempting me I would have opened my eyes if you hadn't of yelled."

He smiled too then his gaze landed on my wrist. "What happened to you?" He asked, putting his gentle hand on my arm.

"Oh, that poor lady that turned to stone. She, uh, she had a tight grip."

"Check this out." He said. Sliding his hand from my arm to my fingertips when he did that water started rising up my arm to my wrist when it did all the pain and bruises went away.

"Cool. Very cool," I said. Looking at his beautiful sea green eyes. Whenever I look at them I can feel myself being drawn to him.

"So," Percy began, getting out of the pool, "Why do our parents hate each other? Why is our friendship not wanted?" He asked.

"Well, Poisden and Athena _really _hate each other so they expect their children to hate each other too." I stated.

"But we don't... Right?" He asked. A little bit of worry in his voice.

"No. But if my Mom really does hate your Dad then why would we get along?" I asked.

"Well maybe it's because I hate my Dad too." He said. Getting mad. I was shocked he _hated_ his Dad? I knew he did'nt like his Dad but to _Hate _him? I mean Hate is such a strong word. In the world that me and Percy live in it's never good to say you _Hate _a god. Then Percy started talking again. "I mean he told my Mom that he loved her and he would protect her but now look at us were on a quest for my Mom because my so called _Dad _didn't protect her like he said he would so she had to marry that stupid Gabe so _she _could protect _me _like my Dad said that _he_ would protect_ her_." Percy was getting mad. The water in the pool was starting to boil and rise. I had to stop this.

"P-P-Percy. Please, Please. Stop." I begged getting scared now.

By now his eyes were bright _bright _blue almost white. So I did the only (And probley most stupid) thing I could think of.

I kissed him.

I kept on kissing him until the water stopped boiling.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, what happened?" He asked like he had just landed in this world.

"I don't know. You got mad at your Dad then your eyes went white." I explained.

"S-So you kissed me?" He asked. Almost like he was scared I would say No.

I nodded my head. Embarrassed.

He stepped closer to me and kissed me again. "I should go rogue more often." He smiled at me. And I smiled back at his lame joke. When he was about to kiss me again. Grover called from our room. "Hey, Percy get in here this is ugly." He sighed and whispered. "We should go." I nodded and we left for the room.

`**~`~`~`The Motel Room`~`~`~**

"Check this out. You're on TV." We all sat down on the bed, looking at the television screen.

" – _surrounding the missing boy, Percy Jackson, and his mother, Sally Ugliano. But their relatives have some interesting theories, _"The news reporter said. The screen changed to another reporter interviewing Gabe. Wow now I know why Percy calls him smelly Gabe. _"So, Mr. Ugliano, tell me about your son Percy Jackson."_

"_No, he's not my son. Stepson. Stepson. He did not come from these loins. Ever since he started with the drugs and the alcohol he started going downhill."_

"Oh, no," Percy groaned.

"_Five nights ago, he tried to kill me and he threw his mother on the ground and his crippled friend then attacked me from behind and knocked me out. When I woke up, Sally was gone. She was kidnapped by Percy. She would never – ,"_Gabe ranted.

"Oh, shut up, Gabe," Percy moaned as he turned off the TV. "Great. Now I'm a fugitive." He said putting his head in his hand.

"See, that's what I'm talkin' about, man. Gabe's always runnin' his mouth. He's just mad since I busted him up with my crutches," Grover said after munching on a soda can and heading for the bathroom. "Oh, no come on! Guys, I can't pee with her watching me." He Said holding up Medusa's head.

"Grover just do it." I begged.

"No way."

I gave him a 'Do It Now And Be Happy About It' glair.

"Fine I'll go to the Gas Station across the street." He said grumbling.

Once he left I walked over to Percy who was lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Percy?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Lets see were trying to get my Mom back from a Greek god that last week I didn't even know existed, Gabe is getting everyone's symphony, and now everything I knew is gone." He said still not opening his eyes.

"Percy, you have me and Grover." I tried.

"Your right," He said getting up. "I have a Satyr who doesn't even have his horns yet and You."

I felt hurt. I felt like my heart was braking. "What do me mean... _You_?" I asked.

"Annabeth I really _really _like you. But... "

"But what?" I asked.

"But you kissed me out of fear that something would happen if you didn't you didn't kiss me out of love." He said.

"Said who?" I asked.

"But when you kissed me you were afraid that something would happen if you didn't." He said. Standing up.

"Percy wait." I said.

"What?" He asked.

When he turned around again I kissed him.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

"Annabeth. Do you really like me? And what about our Parents. Your Mom will blast me out of the sky. Annabeth do you really think this will work?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and tried to answer all of his questions. "Yes Percy I really _really _do like you. Will find a way. She won't blast you out of the sky; she'll have to live with this. And yes will make it work." I said all in one breath.

Just then Grover ran in the room. "We have to go now!"

"What Grover why?" Percy asked.

"Well I kinda ran into a monster on the way over there and some mortals saw me and called the police who knows what they saw through the mist." He said panting.

"Grover grab the head and meet me and Percy at the truck." Everyone nodded and ran to get everything they needed.

**`~`~`~` On the way to the Parthenon`~`~`~`**

Percy was driving and Grover was sleeping.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"We went over how I want you; but do you want me?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He said.

"But you said that I kissed you out of fear... but did you want me to?" I asked. Ever scence I kissed him he hasn't been acting like Percy he was acting like... kinda like Luke.

"Annabeth? Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Anything." I said.

"When I was talking about my Dad, ya I was mad but something... someone took over me and I think I know who." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kronos." He whispered.

"You think he took over you?" I asked.

"Ya."

"That means he's getting stronger." I said.

"How do you know about him, Percy?" I asked.

"A dream." He said.

We didn't talk after that and I fell asleep on Percy's shoulder...again.

**`~`~`~`At the Parthenon`~`~`~`**

"Annabeth, Annabeth. Wake up, Beauty Queen." It was Percy.

"What?" I groaned.

"Were here." He said.

"Hmm." I said still a little sleepy.

"Come on Annabeth we need to get the next pearl." After about 5 minuends I was finally up. And we were inside.

"Wow," I said, looking at the architecture, "a complete replica of the Parthenon in Nashville."

"Come on, guys," Grover commanded. "Let's go get the Pearl."

When we walked in the first thing I saw was the person I wanted to be able to see my whole life. Athena... Mom.

Percy looked around and when he saw that no one would recognize him as the fugitive so he took off his hood.

"Hey," Percy said, nudging me, "it's your mom."

"I wonder if she really looks like that," I wondered out loud.

"We'll find out," Percy smiled at me and put his arm around me. "Thanks. That really means a lot."

Then I remembered that Grover doesn't know what happened last night.

"Um... Percy what are you doing?" Grover asked.

Percy took his arm off of my shoulder and turner beat red.

"Grover there's something we need to tell you." After we told him about Kronos and the pool (Leaving out a few things) we left the subject alone.

"Ok. So where's the pearl?" Percy asked after a while.

"Guys," Grover said."Check this out." He cruched over to the statue of my Mom and pointed to a head piece that was holding the pearl.

"The Pearl! That was easy." Grover said.

"Easy? The thing's thirty feet in the air and this place is filled with tourists," I countered, looking around nervously in case anyone heard me.

"I got an idea," Percy murmured. Let's hope this works. "We'll come back after this place closes. Come on, follow me." He took us to a hidden room that I didn't even see. It was like it was one with the wall.

"Or I could just throw my crutch up there," Grover suggested. "Just saying the Pearl would fall out."

"Perce!" No response. "Yeah, but I'm sayin' it's a good idea!"

After we were all in the room I really looked at it, it was a nice room.

"Percy how did you know about this room?" I asked.

"Well... I just kinda knew like a voice in my head." He said.

"And this wasn't your voice was it." I said more than asked.

"Well... No. It was like deeper and older."

Percy... That's your Dad." I said.

Percy smiled. But didn't look convinced.

I walked up and said. "Percy, Your Dad loves you and wants to help you." I said.

He nodded his head and sat down. After a while he fell asleep.

**A/N Sorry their not in a bathroom but I thought that it was a little un-realalistic that they stood in a stall for like 4 hours so I changed it =) **

`~`~** `~`Later`~`~`~`**

We all came out of our little hidden room after Percy woke up and he stated giving orders. "The Parthenon's closed for an hour. Let's move!" He said.

"Yes, sir," Grover mocked.

"Okay, here's my plan," Percy said as we walked down the hall. "We fly up. We use Luke's flying shoes and we grab the Pearl and then we - !" He stopped abruptly and pushed me behind a pillar with him. Grover hid behind one as well. We all took a peek. Janitors. Five of them.

"Okay, so, what are we going to do?" Grover asked.

I pulled out the crossbow I was hoping I wouldn't have to use. "Okay, guys, I've got this," I muttered.

"You got what? Hey, whoa, whoa! You're gonna kill the Janitors?" Grover whispered furiously.

"Chill," I said.

"Those are working class Americans!" Grover whispered/yelled after me. Once I got a good angle I started shooting the darts. I heard Grover whisper, "Oh, man."

"My gods, why'd you do that?" Grover said. Percy looked kinda shaken up to see his Girlfriend shooting incent Janitors. Wait am I his Girlfriend? _Not now Annabeth._ Said a little voice in my head.

"They're not **_dead_**, they're unconscious. Now, we have thirty minutes. Let's move!" I felt like I was a Mom explaining how to tie a shoe to her kids.

"Good." Grover whispered. Ugg boys.

Grover worked on putting the Janitors in a pile, and Percy put on the shoes while I contacted Luke.

"Luke," I said. Once his image came on the screen.

"Oh, Annabeth," he said.

"How do you turn on the shoes?" I asked.

"Tell Percy he's got to break into a run, okay? Tell him he's got to build speed like a jet on –on a runway. But it's gonna take some practice," Luke said.

"Okay," Percy muttered, rubbing his hands together. "I've got this." He started running, just like Luke instructed, and in seconds, he was in the air. "Whoa!"

"It's gonna take some practice!" Grover reminded him.

Percy was going a litte too hard so he rammed right into the statue of my Mom. He grabbed on to a piece of her hair.

Percy started up the statue again. He plucked the Pearl and everything around it out and flew to the ground. "Yay, Percy!" I cheered and hugged him. He knuckle-touched Grover and smiled. He removed the Pearl from the part of the crown it was resting on. "All right, let's pack everything up -," I began.

"Uh, oh. Uh, oh," Percy said. The five janitors had woken up.

"'Kay, I got this," Grover muttered to us. "Hey, I'm from Park Recreational Services. You guys've been caught sleeping on the job. You guys better be happy I'm not writin' you guys up; this is the last time - !" Grover started.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Jackson," they all said unanimously. "Just give us the lightning bolt and we'll let you go."

"_Not Again_." Percy muttered. "Look, I don't have the lightning bolt," He said louder.

A Janitor blew a small plume of fire.

"Okay, this is bad," Grover said._ What was your first clue?_

The five Janitors melted together and made one of the fiercest monsters... the Hydra.

We all ran for cover behind the pillars. "Guys, watch out; the middle one breaths fire!" I warned.

Percy grabbed me and pulled me behind his piller just as the one I was at caught on fire. But when he was pulling me out of the way (Saving my life) His sleeve caught on fire. When he was trying to get his sleeve not on fire, He through the pearl across the floor.

He was about to run and get it but Grover started yelling.

"Get back!" Grover yelled. Percy and I hid behind the pillar again and Grover the one right next to us. "Distract that thing; I'll get the Pearl!" Percy commanded.

I grabbed my bow and started shooting at the Hydra, I nailing one of them in the eye. The Hydra followed me as I ran but one head noticed Percy trying to get the Pearl, so the Hydra went after Percy he saw the monster coming after him he made the drinking fountain explode and willed the water to form a wall, blocking the Hydra from getting to him. Percy grabbed the pearl and started running but when he started running he made the water-wall brake.

"Open the door!" Grover said as we tugged on the handles.

"The door won't open!" Percy said. Grover turned around and put Medusa's head on the Hydra, which then turned to stone. Grover gave a whoop of joy; I turned to Percy and gave him a hug. Grover kissed Medusa's cheek; He then got a digested look on his face and said. "Ew, that's nasty."

**`~`~`~`Diner`~`~`~`**

"_Scientists are baffled by what seems to be a single storm cloud that is expanding over much of Europe and Asia, heading towards the United States. Savage wind, rain, and massive waves are being reported along the coastline of several continents. So far, there are no casualties, but countries everywhere are preparing for the worst,_" a news reporter said.

"The gods are angry," I stated. I was getting nerves and Percy must of noticed so he took my hand in his. That made me feel better. "We need to get the last Pearl. Where's the next location?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed and pulled the map out of his backpack.

"Okay, guys, we've got ourselves a good one." Grover leaned over to look at the map. "We're going to Vegas!"

**`~`~`~`Lotus Casino`~`~`~`**

"Oh," Percy said. "There it is. The Lotus Casino."

"I've been lookin' forward to this. Remember guys, always split the eights and never the tens," Grover said.

"We're not here to gamble, remember?" I said a little mad.

"We got poker, we got blackjack," Grover listed.

"Grover, we're not here to have fun. We just have to grab the Pearl and go, okay?"

"All right."

We walked through the large crowds and noticed the large car in front of the doors.

"Okay, this place is officially my favorite," Grover said.

"Here is your complimentary Lotus Casino phonebook," A man said.

"Thanks, but we're not staying," Percy said.

"Please, I insist. It's good for everything in the hotel and the casino," The man continued.

"Don't comp us; we're not checking in," Percy stated flatly again.

"Okay, that guy was persistent," Grover remarked.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Now, we're here for one thing and one thing only." But when we got to the 2nd floor and saw all the rides we couldn't help but look in amazement.

"Wow," I said.

"This place is amazing," Percy remarked.

Grover snorted.

"Where would we find a green Pearl in this place?"

Then a waitress came up to us and asked. "Can I get you something? Try a Lotus Flower. They're so good. It's our signature dish."

Two more waitresses wandered up to us, holding up plates of what were supposedly Lotus Flowers.

"Oh, really? Signature?" Grover asked. All three of us carefully plucked a flower off of the plates as if the Flowers were going to go on fire any moment.

"Is it good?" Grover said.

"Thank you," Percy said.

"Hey, do we have to pay for this?" Grover yelled.

"I guess we don't," Percy remarked.

"It's free," Grover agreed.

We all took a bit of it.

"Mm," Percy said amazed. "It's really good."

"Mm," Grover agreed. "It's the most delicious thing I've ever consumed!"

"Mm," I said. It tasted like every food I have ever liked. Then we all started laughing for no reason. Then I got a great idea.

"Guys, why don't we stay here for a while?" I suggested.

"That sounds like an amazing idea," Percy agreed and Grover started bleating.

"But we're on a time-sensitive mission, here," Percy said slowly, as if trying to recall something. We all laughed. "Aren't we?"

"I can't remember," Grover informed.

"I totally forgot what I was going to say."

"I think I've figured it out. I think I know why we're here," I smiled.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked.

"To have fun," I replied as if it was supposed to be totally obvious.

"Okay. Let's never leave!" Percy yelled. "Let's stay here!"

We all started laughing and cheering.

Me and Percy played a couple games and had a lot of fun.

We danced for a while. We danced to a slow song for a while and for the first time in a long Percy started talking.

"Annabeth?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We could stay here forever. We could stay here for a few more years and then get married here." He smiled at me.

A thought came back to me. "Wait, Percy aren't we spost to be getting someone helping someone going somewhere?" I asked.

"I don't remember Annabeth all that matters to me right now is you." He said. Handing me a Lotus Flower, I ate it but when Percy was about to eat his. He stopped. And he got a confused look on his face.

"Percy? Percy are you ok?" I asked.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" He asked.

"What?" He grabbed my hand so I dropped my flower and started dragging me to Grover.

"Percy, Percy stop!" I yelled mad. I wasn't paying attention so I tripped and fell. Percy helped me up and had a look of sorrow on his face.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Annabeth look around what do you see?"

"People having fun and dancing- like we should be doing come on." I said trying to pull him.

"No! Annabeth!" He yelled.

I started to... cry? I never cry.

"Annabeth do you see what this place is doing to you. Come here." He said. Pulling me into a hug.

After a while I stopped crying. And said to me. "Annabeth we have to get out of here, please?" He asked.

"Yo. Percy!" We turned around and walked up to a satyr. I did'nt even see him there.

"Grover. Good we found you Grover we have to get out of here."

"What! We can't I'm going to the chapel. We're getting married!" He pointed to all of the girls beside him.

"Grover we have to go _now! I_ know where the Pearl is," Percy said. "We need to go."

"But – but," Grover panicked, "my wedding-!"

"Forget about it!" I snapped and started crying again. Percy grabbed me and pulled me to him again. What is wrong with me?

"Annabeth. Annabeth it's ok."

"Listen you to go I may catch up to you after the wedding." Grover said.

Percy let go of me and splashed Grover with some water and yelled, "Wake up!"

"Grover go find a way out of here and me and Annabeth will get the pearl. Come on." He said. Putting his hand in mine.

* * *

Once we got the pearl guards all over came running to us. Percy turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll get rid of these guards you run and get to Grover."

"No, Percy I'm going with you." I said.

"I Promise. Please go." He said.

I nodded my head and gave him a kiss. Then I ran, and ran, and ran until I got to the car Grover was waiting at.

We waited for about 7 minuends and I was about to go and find him but he came running at us and a bunch of guards after him. Once he got to where we were he hopped in the car next to me and Grover drove.

"Now that's how you drive! That's how you get out of a casino!" Grover yelled excitedly.

"Of course," I said with recognition. "Now that all makes sense."

"What?" Percy asked.

"That was the lair of the Lotus Eaters. They've been luring people into their traps since ancient times," I replied.

"Look." Grover said. We looked up and saw that it was a day away from our deadline.

"No way. It felt like hours in there." Percy said.

When I looked at Percy I saw that he had a huge bruise on his neck.

"Percy what is that?" I asked. Touching it, once I did he flinched.

"Percy, here drink this." I said. Handing him some Nectar from my bag.

"Thanks." He said after he was done with it.

"We've got more things to worry about. Our deadline is tomorrow at midnight." Grover said.

"All right," Percy said. "Where's Hades?" I unfolded the map. "It's in…Hollywood."

"All right," Grover said again. "I can get us there in four hours. Maybe three." He stomped on the gas pedal, throwing us back into the seats and sped past other cars.

* * *

**I hope you like it I'm sorry if it stinks but remember I'm sick and It took me THE WHOLE DAY to do this so please REVIEW and I still have no voters on my poll PEOPLE IT TAKES LIKE 2 SECOUNDS ! ! ! ! ! ! so please vote on that *She asked sweetly* **

**So REVIEW and VOTE **

**=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**


	5. AN Uncle Died Plesas Read

**Hey,**

** I won't be up-dating for awhile,and I thought that you should know why My FAVORITE Uncle, Uncle Joe just died suddenly in his home and so me and my bro are flying across the country to go to his funeral. I may be their for 4 days or 4 weeks, I Don't Know but I may use Fanfiction to help me feel better when I'm sad again. But Let me tell you this...**

**You have no clue how close Death is until It's here.**

**Love, **

**Amanda**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry It took so long like I told you my Uncle...**

**`~`~` ~`Hollywood Sign, the Underworld`~`~`~`**

"_An unprecedented storm cloud has grown to cover most of North America. Authorities in several states are ordering evacuations, reporting severe weather conditions_," The news reporter on the radio said.

Grover parked the car and we all ran up to the 'Hollwood' Sign but Percy stopped us once we got to the 'H'.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," We all looked at the 'H' and saw that their was some Greek faintly written. "_Woe to all the brave souls_," Percy translated.

We heard some rocks crumbled when we looked we saw... the entrance to the Underworld. Percy grabbed my hand and we walked in.

"Sure no hand for me." Grover grumbled from behind us. I smiled and held Percy's hand tighter.

"Well," Percy muttered, "there ain't no going back now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look behind you." He said. When I looked I saw that the rock had crumbled back into its place so we were trapped. How did I not notice that?

"Yep," Grover agreed. "Looks like we're stuck in here."

We walked for a couple more steps and we saw a man in a long black hooder probably Charon.

"Hey," Grover whispered. "Who's this guy?"

"I don't know, but lets find out." Percy replied, using the hand the wasn't holding mine to click Anaklusmos in a really _really _cute way.

"Who are you?" The guy who was probably Charon asked.

"We need to see Hades," Percy said. Looking him strait in the eye.

"The living are not permitted here. Die and come back." He said going back to the position hes probably been in for the last 500 years.

"Okay," Grover said. "We won't_ die _and come back," Grover said. Using a bad Impression of Charon. Then pulled us over. "You know what we've gotta do?"

"What?" Percy asked.

"We've gotta pay the ferryman. Watch this." Grover said turning to Charon. "Yo, my friend! Whaddup?" He said holding out his hand for a little high five. But Charon just stood there looking at him. "Okay, I guess not. Look, you like dead people, right? I got a few dead people you might recognize. Check this out: Jackson, Grant, -look who's joining the party– Benjamin Franklin. Yeah, you like that, don't you? Give us a boat ride, and take the money, and get an interior decorator here because it _too _depressing here, all right?" Grover handed Charon the money. Who just held it in his hand then Burnt it. Grover let out a small cry like, _Why the heck did you burn my Money?_

"Wait, wait," Percy whispered frantically. "The drachma, the drachma." Percy fished for the money of the gods in his pocket. Once he found it he handed it to Charon, looking hopeful. "Climb aboard," Charon said.

"Thanks for telling. Burning money when we're in a recession," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Percy muttered, pushing him onto the boat. Then putting his hand around my waist and helping me in.

"Sure I get a push and she gets help and your hand... Wow thanks bud." Grover muttered. Percy chuckled a little but he looked like he had something on his mind.

When we were on our way to Hades Palace Percy grabbed a clock and then let it go again. I touched his hand and gave him a look like, _Are you ok? _

He just nodded and gave me a little kiss.

"Oh so now she gets a kiss too!" Grover laughed. Me and Percy smiled but when we looked ahead and saw Hades Palace all laughter dropped.

**`~`~`~`Hades's Palace`~`~`~`**

When we walked in I heard a soft howl but whatever it came from probably isn't that soft. "Guys, do you hear that?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Grover replied.

Percy put his arm around my waist protectively. Grover snorted and I glared at him.

"Whoa!" Percy yelled as we were attacked by two hellhounds, one from the left, and the other from the right. We struggled to keep them away with our weapons. Percy pushed me behind and took out Riptide.

"Back," We heard a Women yell in ancient Greek.

"What were those things?" Percy demanded.

"Hellhounds," The woman answered. Eyeing him.

"Ah. Well maybe you should feed 'em," Grover suggested. Probably feeling more scared then he let on.

"They sense the presence of another animal," The woman said.

"Oh, great. They smell goat," Grover muttered.

The Women looked at him. And smiled.

"Persephone!" A voice yelled from the inner room. "What could possibly be taking so long?"

Persephone smiled at Grover once more and I touched Percy's arm at shot a look at them. He understood and I mouthed 'Persephone. As tricky as Aphrodite.'

"Don't ignore me!" The voice continued to yell.

"Or what?" Persephone shouted back. "What will you do? I'm already in hell." She muttered the last part.

We followed Persephone into the other room and Percy grabbed my hand again.

"We have visitors," Persephone said. In a big chair facing the fire sat Hades, lord of the Dead. He had a black beard, and his hair was jet black too. But not as much as Percy's.

"Nephew," Hades said. He got up and walked over to us. "Welcome. You have your father's looks. Always the, uh, lucky side of the family." Percy's face hardened at the mention of his father.

Grover laughed. "Wait, wait, wait. You're Hades?"

"Yes," Hades said with the tone like _So, Whats the point? _

"Oh, sorry. I didn't expect you to look like this, man. Kinda stylish, man," Grover said. Laughing. Grover... not a good thing to say to the Lord of the Dead.

"Would you prefer I looked like this?" And that's why. He transformed into the fiery beast from the banquet after Capture the Flag. Percy pushed me back and held on to me for dear life. No Pun intended. "Oh, oh, NO, NO!" Grover said. "No, stick to the 'Mick Jagger' thing! It works for you!" Hades blew one more time then changed into his old form and walked to us again, like nothing happened. Persephone just rolled her eyes like she's seen it every day.

"You are very brave, coming here," Hades said. "Come closer." Percy went forward but grabbed my hand and led me with him. "Oh, no just you." He said. Looking at me.

"She comes with." He said pulling me closer.

"Find I can see the love you two have for each other. If you give me the blot I may spare her." He said. Looking at me again.

I moved closer to Percy and he took his hand out of mine and out it around my waist. Hades sighed and said something along the lines of 'Young Love. Makes me sick'.

"I can see the look of disgust in your eyes," Hades said snapping back to his almost evil self. "But this existence was not of my choosing," Hades continued. "I was banished here by Zeus and your father. I have a chance of getting out of this place. I have to defeat my brothers and take control of Olympus. But, of course, um, I'll need the Bolt."

"Then I need my mother," Percy said. Holding me tighter at the mention of his Mother and Father.

"Then we have an understanding," Hades said. "You give me the Bolt, and I give you your mother."

Percy looked nervously at me and I just gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He nodded and looked back at Hades.

"I need to tell you the truth: I – I'm not the 'Lightning Thief.' I don't have the bolt. I never did," Percy confessed.

Hades nodded, his eyes trying to comprehend the situation. "Why did you come here then?" Hades whispered. Looking at Percy like he was crazy.

"Well, I was hoping that when you say that I wasn't the 'Thief,' you'd let my mother go," Percy reasoned.

Hades started muttering to himself and then turned to Percy, "You think I'm an idiot! I'm Hades! Now give me the Bolt, or say goodbye to your mother!" He picked up this ball that looked woven out of twigs or yarn or something. He smashed it against the ground. Vapors released from it and Percy, Grover, and I found ourselves staring at Sally Jackson. Percy threw the shield Luke had given him onto the floor and ran to embrace his mother. I smiled at him when I saw all the love he has for his mom.

"Percy!" Sally gasped as her son hugged her fiercely. I started forward too. And Percy put his hand in mine Sally looked at our hands but pushed it aside as I blushed madly.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," Percy whispered. When I looked back I saw Hades picking up Luke's Shield that Percy's been using. Wait it wasn't Luke's shield It was the Master Bolt! Hades held it up and Persephone came up and touched it, amazed by its beauty. I looked at Percy in shock. He looked at me with the same expiration, I quickly ruled out him taking it.

"_Liar!_" Hades accused.

"I swear, I don't know how that got there. It's not even my shield," Percy yelled still looking shocked.

Recognition dawned over me. "No, Luke rigged it. He put the Bolt in his shield and used us," I said taking out my dagger. And standing behind Percy.

"Luke stole the Lightning Bolt," Percy said. Looking at me. Oh Look Grover's here to help too.

"Um, I think we're done her. Feed them to the souls," Hades commanded. Persephone put her hand up, and the gates to the fireplace started to crumble away, and the fire grew even larger. Screams were heard from the fire. And all the souls were on fire trying to grab at us.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Percy yelled. "We had a deal, all right? You asked us for it! Let us go!"

"Summon the hounds," Hades told Persephone rolled her eyes and said something in Greek. Then The Hounds came out and started growling at us.

"Lassie, sit. Sit Lassie!" Grover Yelled.

I heard Hades mutter, "I am going to be king of the gods." One of the souls grabbed at my leg and started pulling me in.

"Percy! Help! Percy!" I yelled.

He turned around and grabbed m hand before I was pulled in for good. I fell into his arms and he helped me up.

"Um... Thanks." I smiled giving him a kiss.

"Hey! Ya, a little help here lovebirds." Grover yelled.

"Stay back!" Sally said. The Hell Hounds pushed us back and the Souls were pushing us in. So all in all: Not Good.

"Stay!" Sally commanded again. I looked up to see Hades and Persephone kissing but then she snatched the Master Bolt away from him.

"All right, come on," Hades chuckled. "Give it back."

Persephone let out a little cry of power and zapped him with the lighting bolt! He went flying back and hit the wall, falling back unconscious. She ran up to him and poked him saying, "He Won't remember a thing." Then she turned to us and yelled something in Greek and the cage went back and so did the Hounds.

"Bad dog!" Grover shouted.

"Why'd you do that?" Percy demanded, pointing Anaklusmos at her.

"Because," Persephone answered, "he's cruel and abusive. The only thing I look forward to is my time away from this hell hole. A war of the gods would put an end to that. And I'd be alone with only him _forever_."

Persephone thrust the bolt at Percy. "Go. Take the Bolt and your mother." Percy clicked Anaklusmos back into its pen form. Then he fished out the Pearls from his pocket.

"Only three," Persephone noted.

Realization dawned on Percy. "Oh, no."

"There are four of you. Each Pearl only transports a single person. _One _of you will have to stay."

"All right, I'll stay. You three go," Percy volunteered. I felt my heart cut in half. No way would I let him stay here with... _Her. _

"What? No," Grover and I said at the same time.

"No, no, no, no. I've achieved my quest. I'm staying here," Percy said firmly.

"Percy No!" I yelled pulling him aside. "Percy if you stayed here what about me and you? What about _this_?" I asked pointing to us. "Percy I love you... _Please." _I begged.

"Annabeth I love you too that's why you can't stay. You mean to much to me. What will happen when Hades wakes up and finds you here?" He asked.

"Percy if you leave m-"

"Annabeth Pleas-"

"Percy." Percy's Mom interrupted. "I've been here for such a long time. I can stay, even if I_ do _leave. I can't go to Olympus! I'll stay, just promise me that you'll talk to your Father."

"Mom N-"

"I don't want to hear it." She held up her hand like she was talking to a 5 year old.

"Mom."

"Go." Sally said.

Percy walked up to his Mom and gave her a hug. "I promise I'll come back for you."

"Just Promise me you'll keep Annabeth safe. You two have something that I haven't seen in ages." She smiled. He nodded and I blushed. Percy came over and handed Grover and me the pearls. I heald Percy's hand as we left for Olympus.

**Hey I have The next chapter already written and ready so all I need is reviews and the next chapter will be the last chapter =( But in the next chapter I will thank everyone who ever reviewed =) **

**And all I need in 1 Review... 1 Review People! Review to get the chapter by tomorrow ! ! ! ! ! ! Come on people 1 review isn't that hard =)**

**Have a great Night**

**~Amanda**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST CHAPTER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**`~`~`~` Right when Luke comes`~`~`~`**

We were running to the elevator but we heard a voice behind us.

"Percy Jackson well... You weren't spost' to come back alive." We turned around to see Luke flying onto the roof.

"Luke!" I yelled.

"Oh Annabeth its so nice to see you again." Luke said. "To bad this might be the last time we see _him_." He said pointing to Percy.

"Why did you do it?" Percy said getting strait to the point.

"What? Little boyfriend, Percy want to play hero."

"Shut Up Luke. And tell us why you did this." Grover yelled.

"Well... The gods have been in power too long. Its time for a new generation to rule." He said walking to me.

"And every King needs a Queen, Annabeth." He said holding out his hand to me.

Percy came up behind me and put his hand around my waist.

"Never." I said.

"Fine. Fine. I guess you want to do it the hard way." He said taking out his sword and swung at me. Percy pushed me down and landed beside me.

"Annabeth are you ok?" He asked.

"Ya... I'm fine." I smiled.

"Get up now hero, and fight stop playing boyfriend." Luke said. "You know she doesn't love you. She feels sorry for you."

Percy got up and took out Riptide. "What did you say?" He asked furiously.

Luke smiled an evil smile. Percy swung Riptide and hit Luke's sword. It went like this for awhile. "Annabeth go get the bolt to Zues and see your Mother!" Percy yelled.

"No way I'm not leaving you!" I yelled back.

"Percy! Hang in there!" Grover yelled too.

"You have your friends help but not the skill I have." Luke said evilly. Cutting Percy's arm. Percy yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Why is Percy in so much pain? It shouldn't have hurt that much unless... It was poisoned.

"I should of done this a long time ago." Luke said raising his sword above Percys head.

"No!" I yelled. Running and taking out my dagger.

"Don't touch him." I yelled at Luke.

"Annabeth you know_ Thalia_ wouldn't approve of you chosing a person you just met above me!" He yelled.

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" I yelled back.

"Annabeth... Get this over with Percy really needs you!" Grover yelled.

"Kinda busy at the moment!" I yelled back.

"Annabeth he _really _needs you!" I pinned Luke against the door of the roof by his shirt with my dagger.

"Mother if your really listening _please _I need your help." I prayed.

I heard a clap of thunder and then Luke was gone.

"_Mother." _I whispered.

I heard a voice in my head say, "_Annabeth do you still not know? I thought you were smarter then this!" _Laughed the voice in my head.

_"Thalia?" _I whispered.

But the voice had left.

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't in the movie but I wanted to add Thalia in here because she wasn't in the movie =( But now she's in the story =)**

"Annabeth get over here!" I heard Grover yell.

I ran over to see Percy laying on the ground and Grover hunched over him.

I knelt to the ground and put Percy's head on my lap. "Percy? Percy can you hear me?"

I heard a muffeled groan but nothing else.

"Annabeth we need to get inside! It's almost Mid-Night!" Grover yelled.

"Not without Percy!" I said.

"I don't know what we can d-"

"A...A-Annabeth?" Asked Percy.

"Percy! Your ok!" I said.

He smiled and took my hand.

"Percy can you stand?" Grover asked.

"I think." He said. Once he did he fell a little but all in all it was still standing.

"We need to go now it's 11:56!" Grover said running to the hidden elevator.

"Once Second Grover." Percy said. Turning to me.

"Percy what are you doing? We have to go." I said.

He moved a little closer to me and gave me a kiss.

I smiled and asked, "What was that for?"

"If your Mom vaporizes me then I needed a good by kiss." He laughed.

"O' my gods Percy you are _such _a dork."

"You guys hurry up!" Grover yelled again.

We all got in the elevator and Grover pressed some what looked random buttons. When the elevator started we all fell down. I grabbed for Percy for support. He put his hand around my waist and held me tight.

When we walked out of te elevator we saw Olympus it was an amanzing view.

"Come on." Percy whispered.

We ran up the steps all the way across the Olympus and up to the giant palace of the gods.

As we ran we heard Zeus say "Time has run out." Once we ran in Percy yelled. "Wait, wait, wait." Once he did all the gods turned to look at us. My Mother smiled at me but I just turned to face the other gods.

"My name is Percy Jackson," He said. "And, uh, I think you might be looking for this."

We all ran to Zeus and stood before him. Percy looked like he was going to be sick so I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He stole a glance at me and smiled.

"Give me the Bolt, Lightning Thief," Zeus commanded. Percy did as he commanded and tossed it up. Once it was in Zeus's hands thunder rumbled and cracked everywhere.

"You were wise to betray your father," Zeus sneered.

"I didn't steal it. And I have no connection to Poseidon," Percy said. I could see Poseidon's face darken at this comment.

"Then tell me boy: if you didn't steal it, who did?" Zeus said.

"Luke," Percy replied, "Son of Hermes."

The one god who must have been Hermes face had a pained expression.

"You see, he was angry at you," Percy said looking at the gods. "All of you. He wanted you to destroy yourselves."

I looked at Percy and he moved his hand from mine to my waist.

"You have done well, Son of Poseidon." Zeus complemented.

Everyone looked a Zeus. "Let there be peace," he decided. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Zeus," Percy said, "My Mom. Well... She stayed in the Underworld just so that we could go." Zeus smirked a bit. "And now, you expect me to bring her back? The girl that made my brother brake his oath?" He asked. "Very well."

"I believe this assembly's business here is finished." Zeus said. Looking at all the gods before turning around.

"Brother, please," Poseidon begged. "I need to speak with him."

"Just this once," Zeus replied. The Lord of the sky and everybody else except for Poseidon left, probably to their chambers.

I new that this was one of those Privet-Father-Son moment. "I'll meet you outside." I gave Percy a kiss and walked out.

"Annabeth would you please say for a moment?" I heard my _Mother _ask.

"Yes Mother." I sighed.

"We need to talk about this." My Mother said pointing to Percy's hand around my waist.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because I'm your Mother!" She yelled.

"You never answered my calls. When I needed help? How about when I asked you to help me? _Thalia _helped me not you!" I yelled.

"I wanted to help you Annabeth I really did. I wanted you to know I cared, but gods aren'tallowed to interfere directly so I let Thalia talk to you. Annabeth I love you sweetheart." She smiled. Percy gave me a encouraging smile and I walked to my Mom (Who is now human size thank the gods) and gave her a hug.

"But I still don't aprove of you and the son of the Sea god." She said.

"We will let you two finish your conversation." I said walking out with my Mother. Still trying to talk me out of it.

**`~`~`~`At camp`~`~`~`**

I had been back at camp about two days. And haven't seen a sign of Percy.

I was practicing with my dagger and after I beat my last opponent I looked around to see who was next. When I looked around I saw Percy. He smiled at me and raised his hand.

"I'd love try to beat the champoin." He said.

He walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I missed you. Welcome home." I smiled.

I put my hand on his cheek and brushed my fingers in his hair. I leaned closer and kissed him right on the battle feild. But I took out my dagger and held it behind his neck.

"I win." I smiled.

"Ok, That's so un-fair rematch." He laughed.

"Fine but I'll still win." I said.

"Lets see."

I never thought that me- A daughter of Athena- would fall for someone like Percy. But I did it. I fell and for the first time I actually had someone catch me.

_Finished_

**

* * *

**

**I can't believe that this story is done! ! ! ! ! ! My first story that I have ever finished this feels amanzing but at the smae time sad because I really like writing this story well heres a thanks to everyone who reviewed...**

**

* * *

**

****

****

AnnabethIsTheBest: Everything you said about my story ment so much to me and yes Percy is a little overprotective and I made him like that because this is Annabeth were talking about and Percy loves her and wants her safe. But Thank You for your Review =)

**

* * *

**

**Randomcrazy: In chapter 4 my spell check had broke thats why my spelling was off in that chapter thank you for all your reviews **

**

* * *

**

**LOST HERO: Thank you so much for asking me to to update When people tell me that trust me I like it when people do that because that tells me that you really do want to read my story so thank you **

**

* * *

**

**Percy j fan: Thank you for saying that you liked my story it really means alot so thank you**

**

* * *

**

**lilshortty2010: When people tell me to keep going it really does mean alot to me just to get your review _and _that you want to see what happens so thank you**

**

* * *

**

**CaseyMarieCarter: I'm not the best speller I really stink at it really but thank you for your review again every review really does mean alot to me**

* * *

**...it: Through out this story you have been a great review-er and all your reviews have mean alot to me everything that you have said so thank you**

* * *

**debra: Thank you for saying that my story was better than some parts of the movie thats what I wanted to do with this story **

**

* * *

**

**Dexter Kelso: Thank you so much! You made my day when you said that my story was better then the movie so thank you**

**

* * *

**

****

ARedRose4Me: Thank you for your help with my spelling and yes if you like Percabeth then this _is _the story for you =)

* * *

Percabethatw: I felt so happy when I saw that you reviewed my story saying that I'm a of fan of your stories Thank you so much for saying that this was much better than the movie it really means alot

**

* * *

**

**wako12: Thank you SO much for reviewing my story and thank you so much for your help =) Thank you **

**

* * *

**

Thomas: Thank you for your what you said to help me with my Uncle do you have an account because I would love to talk to you thank you

****

**

* * *

**

**meghan0095: Thank you for saying that you like my story and that you were sorry about my Uncle everthing that people said really ment alot and helped me get through it =) So thank you**

* * *

**Soonergirl86: Thank you for your help with my Uncle and I'm so sorry about your Dad thank you =)**

* * *

**isabella: It really means alot for you to tell me that Thank you and heres your update =)**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I did have it writen out but I wanted to make sure that I got everyone who reviewed and Please PM me or send me a review if I missed you.**

**And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed reviews really do make an auther feel amanzing like their doing something right so THANK YOU =) =) =) =)**

**For the last time Ever in this story: I love you all**

**~Amanda**


	8. Sequel?

**Hey !**

**I had alot of people ask me if I was going to make another story as a sequel to this. But I don't know how! Because I was following the Movie in this so I don't know how to add on to this.**

**So if you have ANY Ideas how I could make this sequel then please Review or PM me. =)**

**Thank You! **


End file.
